Engravers can be found in many retail locations that function in a manner similar to vending machines to inscribe information on items purchased from the machine. These engravers can include collections of items to be engraved, for example pet id tags and key chains. When a customer pays for one of the items and dictates a personal message to the machine, for example a pet's name, the owner's address, or a phone number, the purchased item is loaded into position below an engraver and the personal message is inscribed on one side of the item.
Although suitable for some applications, these machines can be large and take up a great deal of floor space. In addition, the variety of items available for selection can be limited to the holding capacity of the engraving machine, and the machine may only be capable of inscribing a single side of the item without manual repositioning of the item.
The disclosed engraving system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.